batmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Huntress (Volume 3) Issue 5
Synopsis "Crossbow at the Crossroads, Part Five" Huntress returns to Amalfi, knowing that the Chairman has arrived. She assumes that he has not heard about Moretti's death, since she just returned from his yacht. In order to thin the crowd outside the hotel where the Chairman is staying, Huntress aims an unmanned motorboat full of explosives at the docks, and the resulting explosion sends the guards from the hotel running toward it. Using the distraction, Huntress disguises herself as a cleaning woman, and sneaks inside. Once out of site, she dons her costume. Helena muses that she has played in roles for so long that she's not sure that she remembers who she really is - but that's how things have to be. From his room in the hotel, Chairman Hassan comments to his son that the Italian soldiers below seem fairly incompetent. Mustafa Ibn Hassan responds that he does not trust these soldiers to protect his father. The chairman sends Mustafa to go to the villa that Moretti prepared for him on Capri. Meanwhile, he will entertain himself with one of the Moretti's women - however violent his idea of entertainment may be. Huntress lets loose some knock-out gas grenades, and makes her way through the collapsing guards towards the Chairman's room. Meanwhile, the Chairman sets his best men to protect him, including the Lion - a large man who nearly choked Huntress to death in Pompeii. The Chairman opens a secret safe-room that was prepared for him. As he enters the safe-room, the corpse of the girl Layla with whom he had been "entertaining himself" lies crumpled on the bedroom floor. Using her thermal binoculars, Huntress determines that the Chairman has escaped into a hidden passage, and wonders how she can break into the room without running into trouble. She chooses to kick down the door. She tosses in another canister of knockout gas, but the Lion knocks it aside, and they rush toward her. Huntress instead fires arrows into their chests, but is too late to stop the Lion from smashing the window with a sofa. This causes the gas to disperse outside, and leaves her at his mercy. As he begins to choke her again, she struggles to plug a device into the electrical outlet in front of her. She whips her arms up to his neck and uses two prod-like rods to send thousands of volts into his body. From within his safe room, the Chairman assumes that the fighting has stopped when he hears a knock at the door, but he is surprised when Huntress' fist is on the other side of it. He tries to justify his evil practices, but Huntress is so filled with righteous rage that nothing will prevent her from loosing the arrow that kills him. In Capri, Mustafa watches the news broadcast reporting that his father has died. Appearances "Crossbow at the Crossroads, Part Five" Individuals *Huntress *Allesandro *Christina *Chairman (Ibn Hassan) *Mustafa Hassan *Layla Locations *Italy **Amalfi Items *Huntress' Crossbow Links *http://www.dccomics.com/dcu/comics/?cm=21081 *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Huntress_Vol_3_5 *http://www.comicvine.com/huntress-crossbow-at-the-crossroads-part-five/37-314713/ Huntress (Volume 3) Issue 05